Many people endure frequent, long distance travelling or commuting as part of their daily work routines, while still others choose to travel for personal reasons, such as vacations. Regardless of their motivation, it is not uncommon for the traveler to partake of food or drink during at least a portion of their trip, often with disastrous results for the clothes worn by the traveler. Complicating this situation is the often cramped seating found in commercial planes, trains and buses, as well as in personal automobiles. Such restricted space allocation for the traveler only increases the chances of an inadvertent spill, especially when the traveler is also the operator of the particular vehicle in which he or she is travelling.
It is known in the art to utilize aprons or napkins to offset the possibility of food or drink stains, however many of these devices typically suffer from complicated operation, that is, requiring two-handed orientation and attachment to the user's body.
Moreover, these known apron or napkin devices commonly utilize separate attachment elements which must be joined together and may therefore be difficult to untie. These attachment elements may also hang from the user so as to create a visually unappealing and possibly dangerous situation for the wearer.
It would therefore be advantageous if an apparatus could be developed which would overlay the clothing of a wearer which is simple in design and effectively operated with minimal effort on the part of the wearer.
Equally advantageous would be an apparatus in which the attachment element(s) were not visible and did not interfere with the wearer's actions.